The State of Alaska Section of Epidemiology proposes to enter into a cooperative agreement with NCI to develop a project which will serve as a model of data use in the planning and evaluation of statewide cancer prevention and control interventions. The specific goals of this project are to 1) reduce Alaska's age-adjusted cancer mortality rate by 50% by the year 2000; 2) to develop and institutionalize a comprehensive cancer prevention and control program in the Alaska Division of Public Health; and 3) to assure a mechanism to implement state-of-the-art techniques to translate research findings into public and private practice and to assure that services are available to prevent and control cancer. Extending over a seven year period, the project will be accomplished in four phases: data appraisal, planning, implementation of model interventions, and evaluation. Priority areas for the initial phase of this project are cessation and prevention of tobacco use, cervical cancer detection and breast cancer detection. Other priority areas will be addressed as determined by the Cancer Coalition.